Story of Goten
by sloppywalrus
Summary: After a undeniably BIG misunderstanding at the hospital, Chi-Chi and Gohan raise Goten unknowing of her true gender. Growing up thinking she is a boy along with Trunks, what will happen when the truth comes out, and when new and old enemies come to light? Fem!Goten


**_Chapter one ~Prologue~_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Chi Chi screamed so loud that her throat went hoarse by the end of it, it was one out of many and still Gohan flinched. She had a death grip on his hand, that tightened with every powerful contraction that tore through her delicate body, not that Gohan minded the grip, he was at the moment, the strongest person on earth. A little brother… he was going to be a big brother.

He had first learned of his moms pregnancy a few months after the cell games. She had been inconsolable after hearing that on top of dieing again, Goku had refused to come back. She paid no mind to the reasoning behind his leaving, just that he was gone again and wasn't going to come back this time. Gohan had been the one to keep things together, seemingly the only thing that kept _her_ together. When she had been sick so often after hearing that Goku had died, Gohan had assumed it was her way of dealing with the extreme grief brought with the death of her husband. But oh was he wrong.

When she had seemed to be cheering up after a few months, making meals worthy of a Saiyan metabolism, forcing him to study and coming at him with the frying pan again he had thought that the puking would cease. It was when he had taken her to Bulma, worried about his mother's health, that the intelligent scientist had gotten a knowing look on her face before taking her to the medical wing of Capsule Corps. Leaving Gohan to follow behind the two in worry despite the fact that it was most likely the most advanced medical area on Earth. Vegeta and his training as well as the rest of the Z fighters getting injured all the time called for the best, Senzu beans didn't grow on trees after all… well they did but that didn't mean that there were an infinite number of them, they were only to be used in emergencies and Dende couldn't always be bothered.

Bulma only had a slight look of sympathy for them upon thinking that there was no father to help with what was to come. That Goku would not even be aware of the second child. But her fierce personality soon came out to shine as she forced Gohan to stand outside of a door, telling him to wait. It was with bated-breath that he waited for them to come out and tell him what the results were. He was only minutely shocked when an angry Vegeta walked down the hall with a screaming Trunks gripped in his hand. He had his bawling buck-naked son dangling out of his hand by the ankle. Seeing Gohan, he screamed over Trunks

"WHERE IS THAT WOMAN?!" His veins pounded predominantly on his large red forehead. He was not a pretty sight. Nervously pointing toward the door in front of him, Gohan was cut off when he responded

"They're in there, but I don't think that you shoul-" Vegeta just barged in to the room, and Gohan stared dumbfounded at the open door ahead of him. The room was huge and Gohan couldn't see Bulma or his mom through the door, nor could he see Vegeta, but it was no time before he heard the consequences of him running in there without knocking. There were feminine screams of outrage, as well as the sounds of things being thrown, finishing with the sounds of wet splats, before Vegeta gave a bellow of rage and stomped out of the door again, this time baby-less. He hardly spared Gohan a glance before storming away down the hallway where Gohan assumed the gravity room was. He had looked as though he had been squirted and drenched in something blue and gel like.

It was not soon after that that he heard a dignified huff, and Bulmas voice calling for him to enter. He did so cautiously, there was a puddle and splatter of the blue gel that he assumes had been thrown at Vegeta that he cautiously stepped over. He saw that his mom was reclining on a table with some of the gel gleaming on her revealed stomach, which was strangely swollen. Before he could question it, Bulma caught his eye

"Hurry up now we don't have all day." She snapped, she had a sniffling baby in her arms and she was holding a device to his moms stomach. There was a tv next to them and there was something on the screen but he couldn't tell what it was. Hurrying to do as she commanded, Gohan sped over to his moms side. She smiled the most serene smile Gohan had seen on her face since his father left them. Even before when his family was all gathered together, she had rarely shown this kind of complex smile. She looked… happy.

Gohan was surprised and curious at what brought this on in the first place. Looking at Bulma, she spared a slightly strained but happy smile at him as well, Trunks squirming in her embrace. It was she that told Gohan the words that threw him for a loop, making him wonder if he had misheard.

"Guess whos going to be a big brother." Gohan could only gape at the two of them, then his eyes snapped to the tv, now that he knew what was on it, he could only stare in wonder at the screen. He looked over to his mom who was chuckling at his reaction. She put her hand on his head gently, which was a rare thing for her as she was a very powerful person in expressing her love. He looked to her stomach in wonder.

"You're going to have a little brother." Bulma said confidently. Leaving Gohan to stare blankly first at her than at his moms swelled stomach.

That had been four months ago, what with Saiyans pregnancies moving a little faster than the average humans, and the Saiyan gene being dominant, meant that instead of the human nine months, the pregnancy was only around six months. When Chi Chi had gone into labor Gohan and she had been studying at the kitchen table with her sewing and him doing the homework assigned by her. She had looked up at him with a scary calm face and said

"My water just broke." Standing up to go change her clothes, Gohan sat frozen at the table. panicking internally, he hadn't moved a muscle when she returned in a fresh pair of cloths. She was completely calm and Gohan pushed himself to be as cool and confident as she was.

"Now lets be off to the closest hospital." She went to go to the door and Gohan went to follow, but when she froze and grunted in pain, Gohan started to panic. His mom turned toward him with her face tense. Gohan looked like a deer in headlights. He flew to his mom and picked her up effortlessly, forgetting to close the door behind him he took off into the sky with her cradled in his arms as he flew as quickly and as smoothly as he could to the nearest hospital. Not in his right mind he flew straight to the entrance of the hospital when his mom let out another grunt of pain, tensing in his arms, transforming into a groan as the contraction went on, he panicked even more and moved as fast as he could into the emergency section. Ignoring the screams of amazement and shock as he landed then moved faster than should be possible he rushed inside. Stopping at the front desk, he most likely scared ten years of life off the pretty lady manning the entrance. Still carrying his very pregnant mother in his arms, he looked to her with desperation

"I-She- W-W-Water, and Baby and-" the woman looked entirely too amused at him, while she stood up quickly grabbed a phone and called someone swiftly before moving to Gohans side, when she grabbed his moms hand and started talking to her, Gohan felt relief flood his system. She obviously knew what she was doing. When a gurney was rolled to his side, at the doctors encouragement he reluctantly, gently placed his mom on it, taking her other hand and walking to the side of her. After arriving at a room, he managed to get into it with his mom despite some of the doctors complaints and orders, not wanting to leave her side for a moment. Blood didn't faze him after all, he was a warrior! He still had his doubts though because this was turning out to be more scary and stressful that the Cell Games; at least then he had had an objective, now he was just floundering. He didn't really know anything about childbirth! He had looked it up before hand but it wasn't helping him now at all!

When the very same receptionist tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if there was anyone he wanted to call be had no clue what she was talking about for a moment. Pulling a blank for a minute, he suddenly recalled that he had neglected to call Bulma and everyone else.

"Ah, yes!" He said, before reciting Bulma's number to the receptionist, who nodded and wrote the number down before smiling at him calmly as though she did this every day- which she probably did, actually.

"Anything you want me to tell them in particular sweetie?" Thinking for a moment, his head shot back to his mom as she let out an agonized yell, clenching his hand

"Ah, Um, T-Tell her that Chi Chi is giving birth and to tell everyone to come!" His attention was wholly on his mom, he had never seen her like this before. She was in so much pain… Standing there like a rock holding her hand, he hardly noticed when Bulma walked in like she owned the place, which she probably did. Capsule Corps had its hands in just about everything. He just stood there listening to the doctor yell out encouragements, until his mom gave one last scream and then fell limp on the bed breathing hard, not that long after he could hear a baby's cries come from the area the doctors had gone with his new brother. Moving to look over when he heard the doctors come back in, Bulma saw them as well, holding a white bundle in their arms with a shock of wild black hair poking out of the top.

"A beautiful young-" Bulma didn't give them a chance to finish as she tore the bundle out of their hands, yelling

"Look at him, he looks just like Goku!" Looking at his mom, Gohan seemed to ask her permission to go and see. Her sweat covered exhausted face smiled at him seeming to tell him that it was okay. Letting go of his mothers hand for the first time in what felt like- and probably was- hours, he went over to look at his new little brother; and gasped at his first glance at his adorable face. It was true, he looked exactly like a much much younger dad. Looking at her expectantly, Bulma set the small bundle in Gohans waiting arms and Gohan brought the baby to his mothers side and into her waiting arms. She looked as content as any mom could be at that moment. Gohan could even swear he saw a few fresh tears in her eyes.

Bulma being Bulma, started into a rant on how she had invented a conveyor belt thing she used on Trunks that would both change the diaper and give a bath simultaneously, until the baby was toddler sized and could bathe himself. She was frothing at the mouth almost in her excitement explaining how she was even almost done with a update that would also change the clothes as well. Gohan cracked a smile at the thought, Bulma had most likely created the invention because both she and Vegeta were so busy all the time, she working, and Vegeta training, and neither of them had the patience for those things along the lines of poopie diapers.

As though she had not just given birth, Gohans mom got into a heated conversation with Bulma about the contraption. Leaving Gohan to do nothing but stare straight at the baby tucked into his moms arms that was his little brother. Although he seemed to be a carbon copy of his dad, the face was softer, and Gohan felt himself get sucked into the eyes that so resembled his fathers, and yet were so unique in their own way as well. He felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he was the reason his father was dead in the first place, and that his brother would grow up without a father. Upon feeling the guilt he also felt the accompanying determination to improve, and never make the same mistakes again. Looking into the innocent eyes, Gohan smiled and reached toward-

"Goten." Chi Chi and Bulma stopped suddenly and looked at Gohan. Blushing fiercely, Gohan looked at the floor. Not seeing Chi Chi smile and look down at her baby.

"Goten sounds perfect." Gohan blushed even more, and as if to solidify the name, Goten gave a happy squeal.

The deep yelling mixed with a higher pitched matching yell coming from the hallway ruined the moment, and Bulma gave a returning yell as she stormed out of the room to meet her angry husband and screaming son. Chi Chi and Gohan just smiled at each other and Goten.

x

X

x

"U-Ummm…"

The doctor went to fix the misunderstanding of the two happy people on the bed, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking back he saw that it was the pretty receptionist nurse on this shift. Blushing at her hand on his shoulder, he cleared his throat.

"Just leave them, they're bound to find out anyway." She had an angelic smile on her lips and before he could even think about what she had just said, he found that his head was nodding vigorously in agreement and he couldn't stop. She just laughed, sounding like melodic bells, drawing him in

"Lets leave them be." Still nodding he followed her out of the cozy room like a lost puppy. Still, he would wonder what their reactions would be when they found out that what they thought was a baby boy turned out to be a girl.

x

X

x

Gohan looked at his mother. He would never have thought that just last week, she had given birth to the adorable child snuggled deep in his arms. He had just finished convincing her along with Bulma that the _Baby Changer I_ was not going to hurt her precious little baby. She had fought tooth and nail, and Gohan was almost entirely convinced that the top of his head was going to be flat by the time Goten was older due to the Frying Pan of Doom. Seriously, what was that thing made of?

She had her argument up against the mechanism that it would take away bonding time with mommy, that the more natural course like what she did with Gohan that included changing his diapers and giving him his bath manually was the most beneficial way to raise a baby. It was the counter argument that eventually bested his mom with its reasoning, as well as the mentioning of Goku by Bulma. He flinched just remembering, man when that lady wanted something- even if she thought it was for the good of her friends- she could be merciless; his own mom was the same in that aspect. He guessed he could let it go though, because her goal was to make sure that his mom didn't work herself into exhaustion, as people with her personality are prone to do without even knowing.

The winning argument had been that the time saved using the machine to give Goten a bath as well as changing his diaper and clothes would give Chi Chi more time to cook large meals worthy of feeding a hungry saiyan three times a day, as well as giving her time to repair the cloths that were constantly being destroyed due to sparring. The little sparring that Gohan managed to do that was; his mom was dead set on him being a scholar, thankfully though, after he had explained to her the benefits of exercise on the learning mind, she had given him a tad bit of leeway. He didn't push it though, he understood her aversion to his fighting, after all, she had lost so much because of it.

On top of that she had to 'Maintain Order' around the house, which included making sure that Gohan did his homework and his chores , and now there was Goten to fit into her already tight schedule. Gohan of course did all he could to help but he could only do so much. Bulma's argument including Goku had been his mother's final undoing toward the _Baby Changer I._ Bulma had pointed out that Goku would not be there to help her this time. Even though Goku wasn't that much help anyway, he had done his best for Gohan, and it showed that first time around. It had been how she had managed to find the time to do all the things she needed to do to keep the household up and running seamlessly and still not overwork herself. That was the crack in his moms stubbornness that had allowed the machine. She had made it clear that that was the only change she would be accepting concerning her children. It was enough for Gohan, and he could only hope that it was enough for Bulma as well.

That was where Gohan found himself now. It was the spare free time he had from homework and training and he could think of nobody else to spend it with than his adorable young brother. Goten's personality had also contributed to the machine being allowed. Already he was an energy filled wiley rascal. His brown furry tail being the most destructive thing to fragile household objects Gohan had ever seen. Already the thing had knocked over vases, china and candles, much to Gotens delight and Gohans and his moms horror. The sounds of breaking glass and destruction seemed to only make the little half-saiyan laugh and clap excitedly, Gohan had his suspicions that it was related to the fact that their bloodline itself was prone to loving destruction. Already because of Gohan- much to his embarrassment- the more delicate things that they had in their possession and on display were few, and it seemed as though the number of delicate things was only going to go down again.

Looking at the deceiving small bundle in his arms, Gohan sighed. Goten was pressed against his chest, with his tail wrapped around his arm and a hand tangled up attached to his shirt, sniffling occasionally as he slept. Such an innocent face and yet already so mischievous, Gohan could tell that it was not going to be a good combination at all, and it was hardly a week since he was even born!

"GOHAN!" His mom shouted from downstairs. Jumping, Gohan looked down to see that despite the loud shout Goten was still sleeping peacefully undisturbed.

"GOHAN, DO YOU HEAR ME? GET DOWN HERE!" Gohan was hurrying to obey, so that he wouldn't A. Wake up Goten, and B. Get the frying pan. Floating so as not to jolt the baby in his arms, Gohan moved at rapid speeds to the cozy living area. To his surprise the first thing he laid his eyes on upon entering the room was not his mom, but Bulma instead. The blue eyed beauty had trunks snuggled sleeping in her arms, much the same way Goten was snuggled up in his own. As soon as she caught sight of him there in the hallway entrance she exclaimed in excitement,

"Gohan, its so nice to see you! how have you been since the last time we saw each other?" Gohan didn't really know how to respond to the question seeing as the last time they had seen each other wasn't that long ago when Goten was born, which was only last week. Opening his mouth to respond Gohan was interrupted before he could actually answer the question,

"Well I-"

"Thats great kid, here take Trunks for me." Bulma steamrolled him as he barely had time to move Goten around enough to make room for the second child. Now he had a sleeping kid nestled in the crook of each arm. His mom materialized out of the kitchen at that moment and was wiping her hands with a towel as she strode toward the four of them. Bulma picked up her purse and joined his mother halfway, they had begun talking animatedly with each other as they glided together in the direction of the front door.

"W-Wait, what are you two doing?" Gohan had been planning on training that afternoon with Piccolo. He massacred that thought on the spot at the glare his mother shot him. He gulped loudly, sweat beginning to bead on his brow the longer she stared at him silently with that look on her face. His mom was not a silent person. He never could, no matter what, he just couldn't overpower his mom when she shot him that look. It could have overpowered even Cell he bet!

"What do you mean where are we going? Were you planning on going somewhere?" His moms dark tone dared him to rebuke her. She was speaking in a deadly calm voice, it was the most terrifying thing Gohan knew to exist in the universe- he could barely recall even his father backing down at such a display. His mom's emotions had been all over the place since she first became pregnant with Goten. The scary mood she was in currently he wanted to blame on the after-pregnancy hormones, but he couldn't be too sure. Either way it was terrifying. Gulping once more, his tongue feeling like dry, rough sandpaper in his mouth, Gohan gave his mom the answer she was looking for. It wasn't cowardly, just a tactical retreat! A good defence was, after all, at times the best offence.

"O-Of course not, I was just wondering where you and miss Bulma were going?" The phrase came out as more of a question in his nervousness. He hoped his mom never had another pregnancy if it meant she would be this scary.

"Oh, thats great! Me and Bulma were planning on going to the mall, you can watch the kids while we are gone. You couldn't train anyway, you still have to do your homework after all." She said this in a sugary sweet voice that sent chills running up and down Gohans spine. He decided to go with the easiest least painful way out and follow along. He could always train tomorrow, Piccolo wouldn't mind too much he hoped.

"O-Okay mom, have fun." Gohan gave his mom a nervous wobbly smile. If she noticed his nervousness at all, she didn't show it.

"Bye, I love you Gohan." With that parting remark, she walked out the door to join Bulma who had already exited the house and was on the lawn out front getting in her decapsulated jet. He watched- after his mom shut the door- through the window as they both settled into the jet and took off.

Looking in amazement at the two children in his arms, he couldn't help but admire them. They hadn't moved an inch from the beginning of the whole fiasco; they were sleeping like rocks! He walked back to Gotens room and to the crib situated in the corner of the room. They had decorated the room in simple yet neat, warm comfortable ways. Goten's crib was in the corner, there was a pale yellow circular rug on the floor and pictures on the side table of their family next to a rocking chair. There was also a basket of yarn and other feminine supplies in the corner that his mom used while she rocked in the chair whenever she had some rare free time on her hands. The crib was old and worn, but it did not detract from the quality of it, it was a tough crib. Gohan himself had used this very crib. Thanking his lucky stars that it was decently sized, Gohan settled the two little sleeping ones in the crib. After making sure that they were comfortable and covered with the blankets, Gohan stood back and just looked at them.

Gotens tail was twitching and searching for something to wrap around in his sleep, and it just so happened to wrap around Trunks. In retaliation to this Trunks snuggled ever closer to the baby next to him, his perpetually angry expression resembling Vegeta more than Gohan had thought possible was relaxed and peaceful in his slumber. Gohan wished he had a camera at that moment to take a picture of the two adorable picturesque half-saiyans. Gohan left the room and as he was making his way to the table to do tomorrow's homework- seeing as he had actually already finished todays- he got a message in his mind fromPiccolo

_Brat, where are you? I thought we agreed to train today, at this time._

Gohan almost dropped the pencil he was preparing to use, he had forgotten to tell Piccolo that he would actually be unable to make it to the training because it was on such short notice. He could already hear the annoyance in Piccolos voice, he would not be happy at all.

_Sorry, mom went shopping with Bulma and I have to watch Trunks and Goten tonight. Can we do it tomorrow instead_.

All Gohan got was a annoyed hrumph from Piccolo that he took as a yes.

_Thank you Piccolo_

Smiling to himself contentedly, Gohan went to the fridge to make himself a snack. While in the process of making his tenth sandwich, Gohan heard an earsplitting screech come from Goten's room. Moving at super speeds, Gohan left the forgotten food on the counter and the fridge wide open, dashing to the source of the screaming. He could almost feel the phantom pain of the frying pan on his head at his carelessness.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, a second screaming had joined the first. Rushing to the crib, Gohan looked inside to see almost nothing wrong. They were both in there, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong, so maybe one of them had a nightmare? Reaching in to pick up Goten, the one who seemed to be crying the hardest, Gohan pulled him into his arms. It was then that he noticed what was wrong. Gotens tail was gone. Looking back in the crib Gohan winced in empathy, clutched in Trunks' chubby hand was Goten's furry brown tail. Well at least now he knew what had caused the crying. Trunks was crying as well, but it was probably only due to the fact that Goten had woken him with his screaming.

Sighing, Gohan wasn't sure what he was going to tell his mom when she got home and noticed the absence of Gotens tail; she was such a wild card with her emotions she might actually be glad to see that Gotens nick-knack destroying weapon of mass destruction was gone. Gohan effortlessly pulled both the squirming unhappy boys into his arms. Returning to the kitchen, he got out the baby bag Bulma had left for Trunks as well as Gotens food for the young half saiyans. Food was always the way to go when it came to cheering up saiyans. Gohan nodded at this fact as he himself stuffed his face with the sandwiches he had prepared earlier.

* * *

_** To those of you who have seen this story before, it is true. I deleted the last one in order to make the chapters longer, but it is pretty much exactly the same.**_

_**Warning: although it may take me FOREVER I shall update this. You will probably dislike me for it though...**_

**_My sincerest apologies... Please forgive me..._**

**__****_(Even the cover image from Google, so compete credit to whomever it is that made it because it wasn't me... ;A; pathetic I know)_**


End file.
